


Caesar Salad

by aerosmiley219



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Love, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CJ gets home from work early and decides to have a little solo fun.  Danny comes home and an enlightening conversation (and actions) ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caesar Salad

It was one of those rare days where CJ was home before Danny. She decided to surprise him by making a Caesar salad with grilled chicken for dinner and a crisp white wine to compliment it nicely.

She started the grill and walked into their bedroom to change into comfy clothes. Her stockings and skirt fell to the floor and her shirt soon followed. She reached back to undo her bra and as that began its descent, she saw her nipples were hard. Instead of letting this opportunity go unnoticed, she seized it. She let each hand rest on its respective breast then began kneading.

She alternated between pinching and twisting one nipple and digging her fingers into the other breast. After a few minutes of this, CJ realized she had gone past the point of no return so she went and laid on Danny’s side of the bed. She’d never admit it to him, or anyone for that matter, but the smell of him after he’d left the room, on his clothes or, in this case, on his pillow was enough to get her wet. She smiled and bit her lower lip. Her breathing started to intensify.

One of her perfectly manicured hands slipped into her lavender silk panties and she grinned when she felt how wet she already was. When she touched her clit for the first time her whole body jerked and she let out a gentle moan. “Mmm, Oh yeah…” Her smile widened.

She couldn’t remember the last time she had taken care of business herself and she realized she rather enjoyed it. Her finger slid between each lip, spreading her wetness all around. She slowly slid two fingers into herself but quickly realized it’s not as fun as when Danny does it- he doesn’t have fingernails. Who knew she’d enjoy something she could do to herself more so when he did it rather than when she did? 

CJ flipped over on to her stomach so she could get a face full of Danny’s scent which only spurred her on. She ground into her hand harder and faster as she bit down into his pillow. She buried her moans into it. Her mind spun with thoughts of previous encounters- in the shower, in the backseat of her baby blue mustang, in the backyard, surprising him with a ride this morning before their alarms went off…

Her breathing became heavier and faster before she rolled over on to her back, making gasping for air a bit easier. Her climax was right there. She pinched her nipple harder and that seemed to do the trick.

“Oh Danny! Fuck!” she moaned before collapsing. “Mmm,” she giggled to herself. She slowly removed her hand from her panties, letting her fingers slide up her taught tummy then licked her fingers clean. It’d been a long time since she was able to do this, too. “I taste different on my fingers than I do on Danny,” she thought to herself.

“My turn?” Danny finally said, as he clapped for the show he’d just witnessed.

CJ bolted up right. “Danny! What? How… How long have you been standing there? Oh my god, I’m so embarrassed,” she blushed before chucking a pillow at him. Her hands covered her chest as she hastily scrambled to crawl under the covers.

“What?” Danny chuckled. “Baby why are you hiding from me? It’s just me.”

“Yeah but you’ve never seen me… I mean, if I had known…” CJ stammered from under the covers.

“Don’t be embarrassed. I’m glad to know you take care of yourself when you need to… just don’t completely rule me out,” Danny joked as he took a seat next to her on their bed. He’d already taken off his jacket when he walked in the door and started looking around for his beautiful bride.

Danny heard what he thought were moans coming from the bedroom so he approached cautiously. “What’s going on in there?” he thought as he approached their room cautiously. He pushed the door open the rest of the way and saw CJ on her stomach, moaning a bit louder now, and she appeared to be in the process of getting herself off.

He’d never seen her do this before and the freedom CJ exhibited at this moment was rather enjoyable, for more than just erotic reasons. For some odd reason, he found himself proud of her and, obviously, incredibly turned on.

“CJ, baby? Are you seriously hiding from me? It’s me!”

“Danny! I’m just… embarrassed. No one has ever watched me do that before. Oh god!” she paused. “How long were you standing there?”

“I walked in when your face was buried in my pillow. At least now it’ll smell like you when I go to bed tonight,” he offered, gently tugging on the duvet.

She resisted.

“CJ. I mean, we’ve been intimate. Remember this morning?”

“Yeah but this was different. I mean this is private. And I still want you, and it’s not like I do this all the time, when you’re not around…” CJ tried to reason

“CJ,” Danny said, more firmly this time. “CJ stop. I think it’s wonderful. I’m glad you get yourself off. I,” he started, then paused. “Well, I used to do that all the time but then I moved in with you and haven’t had much need.” Danny blushed then remembered he was trying to be firm.

He gave the blankets another good tug and was able to tear them away from her. He found CJ with her face buried in her knees. Danny leaned forward and kissed one of her hands, smelling what she’d already licked off and he realized the tightness in his pants hadn’t diminished.

Danny took a hold of one of her hands, shook his head, and sighed. “Would it make things better if you watched me?”

CJ looked up at him, half in shock. “I… Is that something you want to do? Do you like being watched?”

“To be honest, I’ve never really thought about it until right now,” he admitted. “But if it’ll make you feel better about everything then I will.”

She moved her eyes from his face to his chest, down to the bulge in his pants. She smiled and said, “how about we save that for another day? Right now I think I could go for another ride.”

Before he could respond, CJ lunged at him. Her lips met his, one arm wrapping around his neck to pull him closer, her other hand massaging his cock.

Danny let out a whimper as CJ mounted him. She pushed him back on the bed and straddled him, rocking her hips gently against the bulge in his slacks.

His hands tugged at her panties desperately trying to get to her wet core. CJ leaned over and kissed him, their tongues struggling for dominance, and raised her hips so he could slide them off of her.

She moved her lips to his neck and whispered, “I was thinking about you the whole time.” She alternated kisses and nibbles between her dirty statements. “Remembered how amazing you felt inside me this morning. I wanted my fingers to be yours.” She sat up and looked at him, “mostly because you don’t have fingernails!” She gave him a big toothy grin.

Danny laughed. “Good to know you still need me for something!”

“HEY!” CJ yelled, mildly offended. But before she could continue Danny had put his magic fingers to use. CJ’s hips bucked with his touch.

“Nuh uh. I’m still a little sore from my previous performance.” She climbed off of him. “Take off your shirt.” 

Danny went to unbutton his shirt and CJ went to work on his pants. She could smell how turned on he was- it was better than the pillow at getting her wet. She took down his zipper, popped out his cock and began sucking him. He was going to pay for that last comment. She bobbed her head and sucked, a little too hard, just the way she knew he couldn’t resist, the way that would get him off quickly every time.

Danny moaned, “oh CJ. Don’t make me cum yet.” If he wasn’t so lost in this feeling he could have sworn he felt her giggle on him. He grabbed at her shoulders to pull him off when she deepthroated him.

He knew he wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer. “Oh god, CJ. Please?” He drew in a sharp breath and tried to concentrate on anything but this moment.

She swallowed hard and slowly, making sure he felt every last inch being tended to.

“Oh fuck!” Danny barely eked out before exploding in her mouth. Every muscle in his body tensed, his toes curled, and he collapsed. CJ grabbed him by the base and pulled off of him, slowly, swirling her tongue around his shaft, making sure to flick his head. She giggled when she watched him twitch when her tongue hit that most sensitive spot.

She cleaned him off and kissed the tip. She looked up at him and pouted, “but I wanted to fuck you.” She put on her best puppy dog eyes and gave him a firm squeeze. She batted her eyelashes at him but was for naught. His eyes were closed and his head was pushed back.

She pouted for real this time as she climbed back on top of him, letting her pussy hover over his softening cock.

CJ licked his bottom lip and bit down, tugging it towards her. “Didn’t you want to fuck me?”

“You know I do. You did that on purpose!!”

“Well, you needed to make things right for that ‘at least I’m good for something’ comment. Besides, the grill should be hot now. I’m making chicken Caesar salad for dinner!” She said before climbing off of him.

She went over to the dresser and found one of Danny’s old Notre Dame shirts and decided to slip it on. It was just long enough to cover her ass and that was going to be good enough. She grabbed her panties from the floor and slid back into those.

“Get some clothes on. You can help me grate the parmesan,” she said with a wink.

“Uh, yeah, be right there,” he said trying to get a grasp on what just happened. He got up and changed out of his work clothes and into something less formal then walked into the kitchen.

CJ was washing her hands at the sink when Danny came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed the length of his body into hers. “Hi honey, I’m home. How was your day?”


End file.
